


Происшествие

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Гокудера и профессионализм пересеклись в одной точке пространства-времени (Squalicorax)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Происшествие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana

– Убьёшь этого парня, – говорит Реборн, – станешь десятым боссом Вонголы.  
Гокудера недоверчиво хмыкает и забирет у него папку.

Неудачник Цуна похож на будущего босса, как кусок говна – на динамитную шашку. "Убить его будет очень легко", – думает Гокудера.  
После занятий Цуна идёт в сортир. Гокудера выжидает несколько секунд и направляется следом.  
Цуна мочится в кабинке и испуганно вздрагивает, когда Гокудера распахивает дверь.  
– Закончил? – интересуется Гокудера, выпуская табачный дым в лицо жертве.  
– Д-да, – заикаясь, отвечает Цуна.  
Гокудера наносит короткий, без замаха, удар по шее. У жертвы подкашиваются ноги. Гокудера деловито, без лишней спешки, связывает неудачника его собственной одеждой. Вставляет динамитные шашки в рот и в подмышки. Подумав мгновение, ещё одну запихивает в задницу.  
Поджигает все фитили и пинком приводит Цуну в сознание. Тот тупо моргает и хрипит, но выплюнуть динамит не может. В отчаянии катается по кафельному полу, пытаясь затушить фитили.  
Гокудера ухмыляется, говорит:  
– До встречи в аду, – и выходит, ногой захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Первый взрыв гремит, когда Гокудера находится всего в нескольких шагах от сортира. Звенит разбитое стекло. Остальные шашки взрываются одновременно.  
Реборн дрыхнет на подоконнике.  
– Мишень готова, – Гокудера бросает в него папкой. Реборн не просыпается.  
– Ну и хрен с тобой, – говорит Гокудера и возвращается к сортиру, изображая испуг и удивление.  
На шум прибегают другие школьники.  
Дверь снесена взрывом, пол залит кровью и водой – все писсуары и унитазы разбиты. От головы Цуны остались одни осколки. Туловище лежит посреди разгромленного сортира, переломанные ноги и руки разбросаны по углам.  
– Какой натюрморт, – хмыкает один из парней.  
– Жалкая смерть, – говорит кто-то ещё.  
– Меня сейчас стошнит.  
– Меня тоже, – две девочки убегают в женский туалет.  
– Кто-нибудь видел, кто это сделал?..  
– Может, он спёр реактивы в кабинете химии? – подбрасывает идею Гокудера шёпотом.  
Никто не обращает на него внимания, поэтому он на всякий случай морщится, прижимает руки к животу и уходит.

– А я-то надеялся, что вы поладите, – разочарованно говорит Реборн.  
– Я просто сделал, как ты сказал, – отвечает Гокудера. – Теперь я наследник Вонголы?  
– Да, – Реборн кивает. – Сочувствую.  
Гокудера вопросительно смотрит на него, но Реборн надвигает шляпу на лоб и уходит. Гокудера решает его не догонять.


End file.
